Talk:Halo 3
Three Weapon Carrying In the picture where it shows a purple spartan on a warthog in halo 3, it shows that it has its assault rifle on its back while firing a mounted machine gun, and appears in the picture where a purple spartan is jumping on a ghost, does this mean that you could now carry three weapons at a time, instead of the usual two?. :In Halo 2 you could hold three weapons at once, two dual-wielded and one in reserve. When you board a turret, you drop the gun in your left hand, so when you get off you must pick it up again. I cannot see why your example could change the situation. --Dragonclaws 22:08, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::I meant that, you could be holding one weapon (or a dualwealding weapon) switch the anouther weapon and switch to another weapon that is not the same as the first, because in the photos it shows a spartan with a gun strap on his back with an assault rifle on it. :::Are you talking about having three weapons on you and being able to cycle between them all like that PoA glitch? I wouldn't think you would be able to do that, given the nature of the games so far. I think the one on his back just announces to every other player what he's carrying, also so it would be more realistic than a weapon just appearing out of nowhere when he switches them. --Dragonclaws 19:17, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that using the new controls, you could have the two dual-wielded weapons, acting as one... on your legs, while your third two-hand weapon would be on your back. Anyways, this is all moot since now that we can only carry six grenades H3's not gonna be any fun ; ) --Ryanman I agree, I dont think we will be seeing three weapons, the added secondary weapon visibility was designed for more realism, why would they spoil it with three weapons? It looks like lighter dual wielded weapons go on the side of the leg, heaver weapons go across the back. Hey Dragonclaws you misspelled another, sorry my Mom's made me a spelling and grammer freak. She's made it where I correct everybody's mistakes, you accidentally put anouther. Sorry I'm a spelling freak, just telling you.--prophit of war 14:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, typos happen. I don't bother with checking as much when I'm chatting here, as opposed to writing. --Dragonclaws 20:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :: Oh but wait... were there not two spelling errors in the accusation? Check the word "grammar" and "another" lol. --Ryanman Actually, as seen in the Halo Graphic Novel, some larger weapons go in the front like the Sniper Rifle. I saw it straped across the front of the Sparten testing the mjolnir armor. But the light weapon thing is right, it's in the same place Robocop puts his pistol just with a different type of super soldier.--prophit of war 14:42, 18 November 2006 (UTC) The sniper rifle is carried on your back, as seen in the Spikers picture on the article page. And carrying other heavy weapons in front such as the rocket launcher or fuel rod is just dum. --EliteDeath 21:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) And having heavier weapons on your back would not make sense. It would get in the way. --EliteDeath 14:10, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I think the three weapon weilding is only for graphic use. Like in Gears of War, you can weild four weapons, one or two of which you can see on your back. Your not going to be able to see that weapon except in cinematic scenes but it will be on your back, unlike Halo 2 and Halo where you pull it out of nowhere. That's all that it's about, at least I'm pretty sure. MaulYoda Wolverine Vehicle? I just read an article on bungie.net about some of the Halo 3 screenshots. It gives a lot of detail about the how some of the maps look right now. It mentions fusion coils, Covenant batteries, automated turrets, shield door and a whole bunch of other neat things. It's pretty cool. I would suggest checking it out :I heard of vehicle wolverine ::I should check it out. A vehicle called a wolverine would be awsome. --EliteDeath 16:56, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::it would --RimFire 20:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I have a picture. Check it out.--Spartan-007 14:46, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I have seen that vehicle before Halo 2 came out for sale. It was created by a fan of Halo: CE. He even made a video of his own. He created a lot of other vehicles of his own too. But apparently i have no way to prove it.--User:Radzon :It's at this link. --Dragonclaws 22:54, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Wolverine??? Vehicle??? Too much X-men??? Um. It does not mention anything about X-men in this Bungie article we speak of. But Covenant batteries? Does that mean reloadable plasma weapons?? Automated turrets? In multiplayer?? Fusion coils? Kaboom?? Shield door? Sounds like things can be added to this Halo 3 article. -- MC 19:28, 28 December 2006 It's called concept art. It's not real. MaulYoda Shadow It seems like a pity that it only appeared once in Halo 2 in only one level. Radzon 07:14, 25 December 2006 (UTC) I wish we could drive it... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet You can, actually. Well, at least the turret. MaulYoda brute is a playbale character in Halo 3 *You can play as a brute. -- User:Evillevi 03:24 27 December 2006 :You can? Where does it say that? -- Esemono 04:10, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :You can't, because it is written that you can't in the confirmed facts list.Are you joking?--Spartan-007 07:25, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *Bungie VERY firmly stated that there was definetely no chance that you could play as brutes (their official reason was that 'you would be depleting so much of your ammo to kill them' or something close to that). -- Dockman 17:35, 27 December 2006 (edit) The fact is, Brutes in Halo 3 will be significantly more exciting, clever, graphically impressive, terrifying, numerous and angrier than in Halo 2, but they won't be playable, especially since you, in the role of Master Chief, will be spending a significant amount of effort and ammunition reducing their population. -- Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/15/2006 10:47 AM PST :It appears the rumor started in Belgium but was disfuted by Frankie above -- Esemono 03:19, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Why can't we be Brutes in Multiplayer mode. Like In halo 2 where you choose whether to be a spartan or a elite. That would be a nice touch. --Spartan 1 1 7 22:26, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Bungie just decided not to do that this time around. Maybe the only reason they let us play as Elites is because eventually they sided with us, and there's almost no way the Brutes are going to do that. Also, they're just so much physically different, it would either make the Brutes look weak in multiplayer, or whoever chose to look like a Brute would have an unfair advantage. Guesty-Persony- ' 22:33, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::It's just multiplayer mode. It doesn't mean it has to go by the storyline. Plus you can't be invisible in multiplayer mode if your a elite. Not even for a little while like the Arbiter.--Spartan 1 1 7 23:00, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but not being invisible is something really tiny; making a Brute as weak as a Spartan or Elite would be a lot more significant, and it at least has to go by the definition of a Brute. Anyway, they don't even have energy sheilds, which is also a lot different. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 23:11, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::OHHH YEAH...., Im sorry I forgot they didn't have any sheilds. You make a good arguer. PROPS.--Spartan 1 1 7 23:23, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks. But you're pretty good too; you just don't back down until someone's proven wrong. =D PROPS. Also, in a threaded discussion like this, you see the colons at the beginning of each statement when you're editting? To your last edit, I added five colons, or five tabs when viewing it, so mine has six colons (right before "thanks") or six tabs, so you can see it's a reply to your post. Sorry if that's a little hard to understand... 'Guesty-Persony- ' 00:11, 4 January 2007 (UTC) The following ARE NOT IN Halo 3! :''NOTE:I don't fix them myself, because they may be right.ONLY if you find proof, fix them.--Spartan-007 10:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Spartan Laser WARTHOG? (corrected) When was the "Spartan Laser Warthog" added in the vehicles list? It would be nice to have such a vehicle, but there is no proof! There's definetly a spartan laser but that veichle seems unrealistic. It would be an advanced version of the Gauss Warthog, which would be pointless because the Gauss Warthog is already good enough. MaulYoda Sentinel Beam (added '''again) *Where is it announced there will be a Sentinel Beam? --Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Flamethrower(again) (not corrected) Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Then why is it included in the main page?User:Dockman ::Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) *Someone has added the Flamethrower in the weapons' list, again... Maybe there is some sort of vandal out there, who wants to piss us off!!!--Spartan-007 22:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I found that user who vandalized the MA5K page his name is Random Noobie it took me around 20 mins sorting thru the history so ban this jerk vandal will ya. MA5K Assault Rifle (corrected) *it says that it was announced in the Halo3 Vidoc)??????????? :*It apparantly is mentioned in GoO but I don't see mention of it in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- Esemono 03:08, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Where does it say in the Halo 3 He(=see vandal name below) has also written in the weapon's page (MA5K Assault Rifle) that it will exist in halo3 and was announced in the Brute Vidoc.He want to confuse us, but I'm tracking his edits. The assault rifle will be making an appearence, that was confirmed, but it will be altered. MaulYoda Brute shot confirmed? (the brute shot exists!) The brute shot seen on the ground in the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute was from the Halo 2 campaign, from the level Gravemind. This does not confirm the brute shot, although it is very likely that it will be included. -- User:Dockman 21:04, 21 December 2006 :*You see brutes with it though if u look closely ::*Where is the video does it say Where are Brutes are bruteshots? :::*You see brutes holding it, firing it and meleeing with it in the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute. -- User:Chewybacon 10:36, 30 December 2006 Just my theory.--Spartan-007 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) I know who wrote all that! It's 213.65.69.87!!!(put his name in the search bar for proof) '--Spartan-007 09:21, 29 December 2006 (UTC)' Plasma Cannon? Why is the weapon seen carried by the brute listed as a Plasma Cannon? There has been no official statement declaring that it is indeed a plasma cannon, and it doesn't really look that much alike to the ones in H2 : I actually think it looks exactly like one. It also fired pretty rapidly, if i remember right. Ryanman Elites Playable in Halo 3 Have there been any official releases on whether or not there will be an Covenant Elite character model for Halo 3? --Dockman 17:45, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Well it did show the Arbiter in the Brute video.--Shishno, 2 January 2007 I can't watch those, 'cause my computer is too old. But what I was trying to ask is will there be playable elite charater models for multiplayer games? --Dockman 17:13, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 Release date Hi there are many speculations about the release date of the game, but today i went into the website of wikipedia and notice that in the section of halo 3 of release info says that "On PLAY.COM a release date of 27/04/2007 has been specified" for the game. I went into the web page and it is true. What do you guys think???? Sebias 2 03:42, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :??? Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 03:43, 3 January 2007 (UTC) It sounds cool but im a little scepticle, I would think that it would take more time to "polish" the game and make it shine so to speak. Anyway, if its true than i need to hurry and get more money to buy it. lol. --Omrifere 04:03, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Shortly after i red the article in the wikipedia site of halo 3, and I posted in here someone ereased it from the wikipedia halo 3 info seccion. Sebias 2 04:35, 3 January 2007 (UTC) There has been no official word from bungie, therefore I'm pretty sure that this on play.com website is just using speculation, and a lot of hopefulness. --Dockman 17:14, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I heard from a few different sources that it will be released November 2007. However, one told me that it will be released January 2008. So I think it's safe to bet that it will be released sometime holiday 2007. April seems to early. Will the Covenant be the ally of the human After the Civil War of the Covenant, will the seperatists be our ally in helping us defeat the prophets and destroy the Halos? :Probably, but we don't know for sure. --Dragonclaws 09:57, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Actually tthe "covenant is led by the Prophets, so that would mean that the brutes are most of the covenant, it would be more accurate to say "will the Covenant rebels be the ally of the human". sorry, I'm just a symantical kind of guy.--Omrifere 22:28, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Yes, that's the way I think of it, but obviously they are not rebels, they are seperatists, and its the Grunts are most of the Covenant, its seems to have a lot of fun watching these Covenant battling each other--Master Chief Petty Officer 08:32, 4 January 2007 (UTC) The grunts I think, refering to the Halo 3 vidoc, will be in a split allegiance. You'll probably have grunt alleys and enemies. As for the covenant, it is confirmed that the elites will be against the brutes and considering the end of Halo 2, the hunters against the jackels and drones. But it could alter. MaulYoda The Beta Test Hi, this is fresh microsoft has officialy anounced 2 ways to get the BETA test of halo 3 which are buying "crackdown" (the upcoming game which has the keys for the xbox live test) and to sign up into the officil website http://www.halo3.com. Shouldnt we put this into the article pare. Sebias 2 22:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC)